Just a Dream
by Evil-Ekat
Summary: How strange. What was she doing here? Where was here? Where was this strange grey field, where everything looked bland and dark? With it's dark and sunless skies, and seemingly endless grass. It seemed somewhat unnatural. Certainly not feeling like anywhere that she remembered. Remembered. What did she remember? Was she forgetting something? A name? A phrase?
1. Chapter 1

**This is not a sequel to "Possessive" It's a make up because I'm really sorry for not being able to post a new chapter to "Shattered Star." Exams are killing me. Anytime I miss a deadline a story from the vault is put in it's place. The prologue is short, by hey look! Is that a second chapter posted? **

**It's my personal favourite (the second chapter) and follows my personal motto from _"Janus-Ekat Writer's Guide to becoming an Evil Villain and Taking Over the World."_ (Coming to stores never!)**

_**"If you can't defeat your enemies, seduce them."**_

**Disclaimer: J'ai ne pas posséder Gravity Falls.**

* * *

_**Prologue: Curiouser, and Curiouser**_

How strange. What was she doing here? Where was here? Where was this strange grey field, where everything looked bland and dark? With it's dark and sunless skies, and seemingly endless grass. It seemed somewhat unnatural. Certainly not feeling like anywhere that she remembered. Remembered. What did she remember? Was she forgetting something? A name? A phrase?

She began to walk across the field, seeing if she could escape this gloomy plain. She began to walk, but she was unsure as to where she was going. She continued on and on, but nothing seemed to change. The infinity fields continuing on forever. Maybe if she ran she would come closer to where she wanted to be. Where did she want to be? What negative stigma was pushing her away from this place?

Curiouser, and curiouser...

She began to run, attempting to leave this place behind her. Her legs pounding wildly across the ground going faster and faster. As she sped up, things began to pass by her. Faces leered at her, terrible yet great apparitions leapt out at her, she passed by people catching only snips of what they were trying to say to her.

A boy with a vest and a strange book.

"Mabel what are you do-"

An older man with a maroon and gold hat.

"Kid where are you-"

A ginger teenaged girl wearing plaid.

"Hey kid-o what are you up to-"

But she was running so fast now that she could only catch wisps of what they were saying before their words were long gone. She tried to stop running, but she couldn't. Suddenly, a feeling of something absolutely terrible came across her. There was something awful at the end of her course, and if she didn't stop she would come face-to-face with it. She tried to trip herself but her legs were too nimble and caught her before she could fall.

She was going faster and faster now, surely she was nearing this horrible-awful thing that awaited her. She continued leaping and bounding over any obstacles in her way. And then the terrible-awful appeared. She was approaching something horrible and dark, covering the horizon. Surely she would stop now, but she continued going until she was completely submerged in the dark. If felt as if she was still running, yet falling at the same time.

The dark, grew darker, and that darker dark grew even darker than the darkest dark that was dark.

She continued in this strange feeling of running and falling at the same time, passing nothing and many things at the same time. The darkest dark changed to the lighter dark, and the lighter dark changed to the brighter dark until it was not dark at all.

* * *

**Those last sentences aren't intended to be confusing. I wanted to give it a dream-like quality. Also, hey look! This has 618 words right about, wait for it, wait for it, wait just a minute, wait, now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! More twisted craziness from yours truly! I based this chapter off of two of my favourite movies "Spirited Away" and "Labyrinth" I have to say, "Labyrinth" has one of my favourite "If you can't defeat your enemies seduce them" moments. Actually, I think it's the only one I know of... But it's cool anyways!**

**Disclaimer: J'ai ne pas posséder Gravity Falls.**

* * *

The colours began to swirl again, morphing into different shapes. Blurry at first, slowly becoming, clearer, and clearer, and clearer. Reds, blues, greens. Swirling, twisting and twirling. Turning into the full skirts of dresses. Why, she must be at a dance. She gave a quick glance around the hall, returning to look at all of the twisting and dipping skirts of those who were dancing. Those not dancing stood at one of the expansive sides of the ornate hall, gazing out into the night sky through the floor to ceiling windows. But they were not alone for long.

Sooner or later someone came for them. Handsome young men invariably came in, in their black suits coat-tails trailing behind them and hair slicked and combed back. Offering a corsage and an open arm. Leading them away to the dance floor. She felt like she could stand there watching the elegant swirling forever. But very quickly, she grew tired of being alone.

Why had no one asked her to dance? Why, what was she wearing? She turned to the windows focusing on her reflection in the polished glass rather than the outside world. A full skirt spread before her, layered in silvers, pinks, and magentas, giving the dress a glossy sheen, along with a corset-like back. Giving it the feel of that of a renaissance ball-gown, to be worn by those with ram-rod posture and royal blood flowing through their veins.

She could see that her face appeared the same as ever, slightly rouged, but left untouched otherwise. While her hair was twisted up into an elegant bun, a small star-shaped pin with a trailing tail behind it holding it in place. A shooting star she wanted to say. Something about that tickled her memory, wait, what was she doing-

She thoughts were cut in as he music changed again, morphing into a slower waltz. She watched as the couples twisted and dipped, some counting to the timing, others lost in their own little worlds. It seemed like everyone had a partner now, everyone but her. Why was she still alone? It felt like every time she neared the dancers, they moved farther away, always distant, impossible to approach.

Reds, blues, and greens, continued to sway. Then, somehow. She attributed her predicament to her dress. All the dancers were cloaked in the same colours reds, blues, and greens, all of different hues, yet all the same shade at the same time. Everything but the pink she wore. A feeling of loneliness encroached on her. They all had a partner who they seemed to know. Wait, how come she didn't know anyone here? Who did she know? Why was she here alone? Why did if feel like she was forgetting something? A name was on the tip of her tongue. Dylan? Dexter? Dipp-

"You seem a little lonely." A suave voice asked quietly, interrupting her thoughts.

She tore away from her thoughts, looking up at the lean figure before her, regally poised with a hand outstretched, offering a single orchid. She looked back down at her different dress and then back at him. She noted that he was different too. A pale yellow silk was tailored into a handsome suit, while black accented and complimented it without giving the impression he was attempting to imitate a bee.

His piercing gaze waited for an answer, and suddenly she felt as if something was not right. She looked back out onto the floor. All the others now seemed bland and too similar, uninteresting. Reassuring and prodding her in this man's nodded and took his hand carefully, unaware of what she had just done. He gave her a reassuring smile and placed the orchid in her hair before leading her out to dance. They remained silent though the remaining stanzas of the waltz. becoming accustomed to each other's steps. Then, the orchestra picked up in tempo, morphing into a faster song. He had begun to say something, but ended up succumbing to muttering the timing aloud between sentences.

One. Two. Threefourfive. One. Two. Threefourfive.

"So what, one two, do you, Threefourfive, think of the, side, step, dip twist, dance?"

They repeated the tricky steps a few more times before she could reply;

"It's quite dip, twist, beautiful, but I what am I forget-"

"Doing here?" He cut in, leading her though the series of elaborate steps again. "Why this ball is all for you!"

"All for me?" She asked.

The music flowed to it's final stretch, slowing down. They switched positions, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"All," he started, taking one final dip leaning in closer to her, both their chests quickly rising and falling from exhaustion.

"For you."

They held the position a little longer till the last strained noted faded. She remained fixed on his face, and he returned the stare. His piercing look seeming to see right into her thoughts. Suddenly the feeling of something being off returned. He flashed her a seemingly harmless smirk before noticing the confused look on her face.

"Here, let me fix that." He said fixing the unusually dark flower back in her hair more securely, his hands lingering around her face.

Instantly, as if by some unseen forces, her worries were cleared away again, the names on the tip of her tongue forgotten. She returned to dancing with him, lost in her own little perfect dream world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own gravity Falls.**

* * *

_"Here, let me fix that." He said fixing the unusually dark flower back in her hair more securely, his hands lingering around her face._

_Instantly, as if by some unseen forces, her worries were cleared away again, the names on the tip of her tongue forgotten. She returned to dancing with him, lost in her own little perfect dream world._

* * *

Wait. Dream world? She felt a heavy weight set in her stomach, and fatigue beginning to set in on her legs.

"I'm sorry, but I'm getting tired, do you mind if I sit out for a few?" She asked breathlessly.

"Nonsense darling, this is a slower dance you'll be fine." He said waving a hand.

He began to lead her though a somewhat slower dance but soon the music picked up again becoming even faster. She was barely doing any of the dancing as he practically flung her around, twisting and, dipping, hardly any space between them. An Argentine Tango she wanted to say, a fast-paced and rather racy chest-to-chest dance. So quick that her hair was beginning to come loose again. As they continued repeating the steps she began to become more and more aware of how tired she was feeling.

"I think I need to stop."

"You're doing fine." He said somewhat irritably.

She stopped in her tracks and tried to push him away.

"Seriously. Something isn't right here."

"Rubbish." He replied, taking her wrists and leading her around in a spin until everything became a blur.

He stopped he with a delicate tap to the head. She stumbled around dizzily for a few steps allowing him to steady her, only to have him swing down to the floor with her.

"You can stay here you know." He began almost lyrically.

It felt like her head was disconnected from the rest of her body, as if she wasn't in control of what she was doing at all. There was still that missing block from her mind. That one word she couldn't quite remember.

"You don't need to worry about them, I'm right here." He cut in again.

The dream-like state was pulling her back again. Wait, that was it! Dream-like!

Her thoughts were becoming more clear now. Where was her bro-

"Stay with me."

A cold wave of fear washed over her. She couldn't stay here. Something was preventing her from remembering something.

"I-I can't." She stuttered in horror.

"Why?" He asked teasingly, his arms snaked around her waist, drawing her closer to his chest. "Isn't it everything you've ever _dreamed _of?"

"N-no!"

"Think of it. Everything you've ever wanted. You could stay forever, live forever. I can make your wildest fantasies come true. You could be powerful, respected, have the romance you had always wanted." He whispered in her ear, lips brushing against her cheek.

She felt herself being pulled back to her sleepy state. _Anything she wanted... Her wildest fantasies... All for her... Straight out of a fairy-tail..._

He allowed himself to give a triumphant smile before relaxing his expression again. Her loosened his grip on her enough so that they could face each other. He traced his fingers under her chin and softly purred;

"All you have to do-"

"All I have to do-" She mimicked.

"Forget everything you've ever loved. Forget all those you've left behind. Love me, fear me, be my slave. And then-"

"And then-" She echoed again.

"You can have everything you've every dreamed of-" His eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth but it was too late.

"Dreamed of?" She echoed a horrified expression on her face.

"No!" She said taking advantage of his slackened grip and twisting out of his grasp.

She began to run out of the room as things transformed before her eyes again. All of the dancers froze mid-steps and shattered into shards of glass before fading into dust. The once grand hall was morphing around her, becoming dark and sinister. She risked a glance behind her and saw him standing frozen to the spot, looking half annoyed, and half amused, as if the current predicament was only a minor roadblock.

* * *

As she continued to run, the noted that despite the rest of the illusions fading away, her dress and hair remained. She took a brake from her running and slid against one of the walls, pulling her hair out of it's bun. She carefully held the clip that had been holding her hair in place. She star design reminded her of something. She wasn't quite sure what, but she was certain as soon as she found out, the rest would come following.

Standing up after her short break, she continued to walk on. Trying to connect some of the dots with what had happened to her. First, she had been running, towards what she didn't know. Then there was that dark, the darker dark, and then the darker dark that was darker than the darkest dark. If that made any sense. Then she was there, at that dance. Something clicked, it must have been the flower in her hair that was preventing her from remembering. She didn't quite know when or why, but the feeling that she had met that man somewhere before persisted. Something about him set her on edge, but she couldn't figure out why. And now she was here. Where ever that was...

Continuing on, she noted that she was in the dark and dreary halls of somewhere. Greys seemed to saturate everything, varying shades coloured the walls, the floors, and the furniture. Similar to the meadow where she was before. Almost like an older TV show, she wanted to think. Didn't someone she know used to watch a show in back in white? "The Duchess Approves" or something akin to that? Who watched it? A picture of an old man came to mind, back slightly hunched, and wearing a suit? No, that couldn't be right. What old man would watch a soap opera?

Slowly, she was becoming more and more aware of how tired she was, her mind was telling her not to rest again, but her legs were feeling so tired from the dance. A small break certainly couldn't hurt... But yet again, she felt everything around her begin to change. As everything switched around her again, she vaguely wondered if his whole plan was to deprive her of sleep until she dropped. But wait, wasn't she already trapped in a dream. She found that she had no time to wonder as she found herself face to face with a strange looking, and very pale boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know, total dissapearing on my part. I just couldn't get these next few chapters the way I wanted them to be. Quite annoying really. Also, I am totally un ashamed of the pun I have in the first (well, really second) paragraph, it just beckoned to me. I saw an opening and took it. Also, a response to a few of your questions. (you know who you are)**

**1. Seriously, didn't you read the first author's note? Not. A. Sequel!**

**2. Don't you just love nightmares?**

**3. Don't worry, we have a happy ending for Mabel this time.**

**4. Nope, it's not Dipper. The only person in Gravity Falls described as being pale is...**

* * *

"Gideon?"

This boy seemed familiar, but not a good familiar, saying his name left a bitter taste in her mouth and she shivered. He gave her a sickening grin, and things began to change yet again. Now, she was somewhere high up, looking above the ground somewhere, a spectacular view of forests and waterfalls spread out bellow her. But what was holding her up? _Gravity_ did cause things to _fall_ after all...

Things were becoming more clear. She didn't know what she had been doing before she lost her memory, but wasn't a giant robot shaped like that Gideon person a _bit_ weird? It was holding her tightly in one of it's hands while saying something to the person it was holding in it's other hand.

Suddenly, it threw the other boy back with a flick of it's wrist. She watched in horror as he flew though the air, and landed on a ledge. Incredible! How could he have survived such a fall? He had quickly stood up and watched in dispare as the robot walked off with her.

"Once I find the other journal I'll rule this town with you as my queen!"

Was he talking about her? Why did it feel like everyone was out to get her? She turned to face the other boy. There was a sense of familiarity with him too. But rather than the bitter feeling this Gideon-person had given, this was a warmer-familiar. She felt like in this current situation, he was the only one who could help her. But what was his name? A phrase came back to her.

_Gravity did make things fall after all..._

They were now moving farther away from the ledge. But suddenly, she remembered a little more. Her name, she didn't quite remember, but she was someone. The older by 5 minutes twin to Dipper Pines. For the past five summers had been living in Gravity Falls with their great-uncle, on the fifth year they had-

She found herself screaming;

"Dipper, help!"

But the boy made no move to save her. She paused her struggling confused. She felt that wasn't right, he was supposed to stop him wasn't he? Why was he just standing there?

_"Because," _ A voice began.

_"Face it kid, no mussels, no brains. What are ya' gonna do huh? What are ya' gonna do?"_

_"Look at all he's done for you," _It explained.

_"Do you really want Robbie to be dating Wendy all summer?"_

_"You're not guilting me Mabel, not this time."_

_"And here you'll see miserable Mabel, who went bonkers after some heartless jerk shattered her dreams."_

_"You're going to a party?"_

_"All right that's it! Maybe we shouldn't share a room!"_

_"Well maybe we shouldn't!"_

_"You're nothing but a burden to him..."_

_"Constantly having to deal with, the other Pines twin."_

_"Constantly having to sacrifice so much to keep you happy..."_

_"Constantly"_

"Stop it!" She sobbed, attempting to cover her ears.

_"Poor little Mabel Pines."_

_"And what have you done in return?"_

_"Hmmmm?"_

_"Hmmmm?"_

_"What?" _ The voices changed, speaking in union. Things around her began to change once more. She was no longer high above the ground, but somewhere dark and sinister, in the middle of nowhere. Multiple figures of Dipper appeared around her. But the doppelgängers' expressions were hideous and contorted, mocking her in a strained and painful way.

_"Do you really think anyone could possibly love someone like you?" _They asked.

_"Always with your-"_

_"Smiling-"_

_"And chatter-"_

_"And optimism?"_

_"Who could possibly take you seriously?"_

_"Who could possibly tolerate you?"_

_"Who could possibly want to take claim of someone like you?"_

All of the copies dissapeared leaving their horrible words echoing around the space.

"It's not true. It's not true." She desperatly repeated to herself. But the voices returned, whispering horribly;

_"He said all of those things to you, you know."_

_"He turned on you in a time of need."_

_"He said them he did."_

"I don't believe you!" She said trembling.

_"Would we have any reason to lie to you?"_

_"No, no, you can trust usssss."_

_"Trussssst."_

_"We're your real friendssss."_

_"Friendssss."_

_"The blood of the convent is thicker than the water or the womb you know..."_

* * *

Then, everything ceased abruptly. She had fallen asleep against the wall! So it was just a dream. None of that was true, it was just a dream... Right? She stood up from the ground shaking. She felt like bursting out crying in horror at what she had seen, but she needed to preserve on but the things they had said lingered. Her brother would never have said that right? Her own twin? She wished she could remember more, but that was all she had.

"From now on," she vowed, "no more sleep. "

Continuing on in the bleak grey hallways, she began to wonder about the futility of her mission. How close was she to reaching an exit? Was it even possible to leave? Would her memories even contain a way to get out of here? What would happen to her then?

As she passed by a picture of a door, (grey of course) she stopped and curiously looked at it. Hadn't she already passed by this painting? She felt a feeling of dread over come her. Impossible. She couldn't be going in circles, everything but that painting had changed as she traveled. So what did it mean? Taking extreme care, she placed a hand on the canvas. Instead of feeling the somewhat putty-like texture of oil paints like she expected, the painting felt as if there was a solid door before her. She twisted the nob and to her surprise, it opened.

She looked both ways in the still empty hallway, before stepping inside. A small flash of yellow flitted across her vision, and she curiously looked down at her hands. She laughed in delight;

"I'm part of the painting!"

She was now comprised of thousands of tiny brush strokes, visible only on her scale. Even the little details where the artist had hesitated in their painting showed leaving little smudges of colours. She still had on the dress she was wearing before but;

"At least the artist gave me shoes I can walk in." She said smiling to herself.

But there was not much time to ponder over the interesting situation she found herself in. She was inside the painting, now what? There was not a single thing around her except of the creamy-white colour of a canvas that seemed to be everywhere. But she noticed, a little way from where she stood, everything was becoming grey again. Should she avoid it? Or go closer? Just as she made her decision to travel away from it, the voices returned.

___"Why turn back when he, your own brother has betrayed you?" _They questioned.

She jumped, but tried to ignore them as she continued away from the grey.

_"Perhaps you should stay here."_

_"Stay..."_

_"You should..."_

Then a thought struck her. They weren't be using reverse psychology on her, were they? Giving a sigh, she shook her head. Either way, it didn't matter, as far as she knew, there was no way she could tell if they were tricking her.

_"Blood of the convent..."_

_"Blood..."_

_"Blood..."_

_"Convent..."_

_"Convent..."_

_"You could just agree you know..."_

_"No more problems..."_

_"Problems..."_

She froze at this statement, temporarily mulling it over, but with a quick shake of the head, she continued. "They're lying, they're lying, they're lying."

_"One is not nessicarily a chicken for crossing over to the other side..."_

_"Side..."_

_"It's not always the coward's way out..."_

_"Join..."_

_"He'd be good to you, we promise..."_

_"Promise..."_

_"Quick and painless..."_

_"Just a little-"_

_"-Snap."_

_"Snap."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fist off, another random question answered. Where the heck is this fic going and why have you even written this?**

**I know exactly where it's going, but if I tell you I'd have to kill you. And this is just the calling of my crazy inner teenage girl who screams "crazy what the heck is going on story! Now! Do it! Do it! Do it!" it's completely written by her, which I guess is me... Weird.**

**I guess there hasn't really been a disclaimer in a little while, so here it is: ****Seriously, I don't own it.**

* * *

_"Snap."_

_**Snap!**_

An audible snap was heard and she felt pain shoot up her leg. Gasping in pain, she whimpered;

"What are you doing?"

_"You can join him."_

_"He'd take good care of you."_

She struggled to continue with her twisted foot, the splintering feeling sharpened with each step she took. Between laboured breaths she replied.

"No! Leave me alone!"

The pain intensified, and dark spots appeared on the edge of her vision. But she kept walking in the same direction, attempting to limp on her one good leg away from the voices. They remained as persistent as ever, trailing behind her.

_"Come on, you can trussssst usss."_

_"Trussssst. "_

_"You're not wanted back at home."_

_"Sssstay here."_

_"With usss."_

_"Usss"_

_"You're not wanted back there."_

_"They don't want you back."_

_"They've betrayed you Mabel."_

Tears were now openly streaming down her cheeks as she tried to face the lies through the pain. Through gritted teeth, she managed to say;

"No! You're lying! Just leave me alone!"

They gave an angry hiss, and she slowly felt her ankle being farther twisted. She looked down at her foot, surely it could not continue any more before it broke. To her surprise, it was not twisted at all. It was as if some invisible forces were twisting her foot into a pretzel without ever touching her. Her vision was now swimming before her eyes, she stumbled painfully and blindly unable to do much more.

_"It won't hurt much longer." _

_"Longer..."_

_"Just give in..."_

_"In..."_

"No!" She sobbed, "Just leave me alone!"

She screamed as the torture reached a maximum, she withered in pain but managed to take a few steps before her knees buckled and she fell. The pain had spread through all of her body, it felt as if razors were shredding apart her innards and digging into her skin, combing over her bringing on a new wave of pain. She could feel as each little point first made contact before puncturing her, and swiftly ripping in a sweeping motion.

"Please!" She begged, "Stop!"

While all of this was happening the voices screeched incessantly, the sound of their voices blending into one.

"Stay..."

"Stay..."

"Stay..."

Her cries turned into sobs, and slowly morphed into quiet sniffles. She didn't know how much more she could take of this.

"Just leave me alone." She whimpered.

Her body was now shaking in a final effort to remain consciousness, everything around her was so harsh and bright.

"If I wake up again will the pain come back?"

"Maybe I shouldn't wake up at all..."

Just then, she hear someone say;

"Shoo! Get out of here!"

The cutting subsided and she felt her vision begin to clear enough to see that someone was frantically waving their hands around as if shooing away flies while chasing the invisible entities. As things became more focused she saw who it was.

Yelping in fear, she turned and began to drag herself away from the scene with her arms, pausing to take heavy breaths. She could hear them talking behind her, but she made no move to look and see what was going on.

_"But master-"_

"Now." The blond man snarled.

_"We were just trying to help. Isn't that what you wanted? "_ They insisted.

"You've helped enough. Now off with you!" He said with another flick of the wrists.

_"Fine, we'll leave, you to be with her."_

"Good."

_"She's escaping you know. "_

"Wait, what?!"

The demon turned on his heel, only to see she had indeed made her way away from him, and was still painfully inching her shattered body farther and farther. He allowed a small smile to grace his features before returning to a smirk. He quickly caught up to the older teen and gave her a light double tap on the shoulder.

Rather than the startled jump he expected from her, she gave a defeated sigh and dropped to the ground and curled into a loose ball.

"What do you want from me?" She mumbled.

"Now, now." He replied softly.

Carefully, he took her in his arms. At first, she attempted to push away from him panicking as the embrace around d her tightened and she began to sob into his chest.

"Shhhh." He murmured softly, stroking her hair.

Her cries did not subside, and he continued to pat her hair and whisper sweet nothings into her hair.

"Shhhh, you're ok, you're ok."

Momentarily, she forgot where she was and asked plaintifully;

"What did they want with me? Why doesn't anyone love me?"

"Shhhh. Don't worry about that, don't worry about them." He said, carefully tracing a finger under her chin. "You're here with me now, that's all you need. All you need."

He hid a smirk as she shivered at his frigid grasp. Curiously, he noted she did so every time he whispered into her hair. He enjoyed the feeling of her fear, her pulse frantically pounding against his chest, beating enough for hers and his stone dead one.

Her cries had quieted now, and her thoughts became more clear again. How had he found her? She needed to get away from him. Why would anyone try to win her affections in this manor? She was absolutely terrified of his advances. What was there to gain from her attentions?

She had to find her way back home. Home. Where was home? What would she do after returning? Could they possibly be telling the truth about her family? No, of course not. They were all lies. She couldn't stay here.

Little did she know, the demon was fully aware of the thoughts running through her head. As he heard what she was thinking, the comforting façade evaporated. He quickly stood, roughly pulling her up with him.

"No." He snarled.

He momentarily let go of her, and snapped his fingers. With a flash of blue they had left the painting and were now presumably somewhere else in the mansion.

A drawing room formed around them, two chairs and a small table placing themselves in front of the pair. The demon took a seat, and gestured for the young woman to sit too. Carefully, she took the seat and nervously faced him.

"I'll let you leave." He began, "If you can answer one question."

"If you get it right you can leave, memories and all, but if you don't..." He trailed off.

What choice did she have? She knew for sure that it was too dangerous to make a bet with him. He could easily be lying, or twisting around his words. And for sure he knew what she was thinking right now. But if she didn't accept, she'd still be stuck here. But if there was a sliver of a chance, she had to try.


End file.
